


Kuroko's Backstage Fall

by limyth (unknownymous)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/limyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is how the Miracles and Kagami use their abilities on their spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Backstage Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch to blue_spectrum for the inspiration! That talk about them using their abilities and calling them 'super powers' made me want to post something after over two months of inactivity!
> 
> And again, thanks to blue_spectrum for being a wonderful beta!

** Kuroko's Backstage Fall **

 

It was probably not so farfetched for one Aida Riko to wonder  _ how _ the Generation of Miracles used their abilities outside the court given how useful they were, or  _ could _ be in real life. By default, of course, Kagami and Kuroko became part of her wondering, adding to the already growing list of 'how's' in her mind. Possibilities upon possibilities swirled in her thoughts in staggering amounts.

She'd eventually been thinking about it enough to voice her thoughts out loud.

"Oh." Momoi, the perfect person to question given her specialty in data gathering, giggled with an amused twinkle in her eyes. She gave Riko a bright smile. "Hang around them for a bit longer after they play around. You'll see...", were the cryptic words.

She took Momoi's words to heart and stayed around longer whenever she saw them play street basketball.

Eventually, the time came during a basketball promotional fund-raiser for kids. Kuroko and Kagami, along with the five individuals collectively referred to as the 'Miracles' were asked to show off their skills. They did a wonderful job inspiring children to play the sport.

By the end of the day, everyone was tired, but happy with the results. Riko had actually forgotten what she wanted to observe, busy as she was helping store all the equipment.

Of course,  _ then _ it happened.

Kuroko, after whipping sweat from his brow on his way down from the back of the stage to help the rest of his friends... got distracted by the sight of a stray dog passing, and tripped on his feet. Riko, being a few feet away from him, could only gasp in warning.

Her voice, however, was drowned out by Akashi giving orders from the other side of the stage.

Seeing the dog, his instincts immediately warned Akashi of the "impending danger". He activated his Emperor's Eye just in time to see Kuroko enter his line of sight.

"Kuroko is going to fall. Cover five feet in front of the last step.  _ Go _ ."

And everyone else reacted.

Entering the zone, Kagami and Aomine sprinted forward, and with his perfect copy, Kise was not very far behind. Thinking fast, Murasakibara tossed a sack full of confetti over to Midorima and... munched on his chocolate bar. Taking aim, Midorima tossed the sack of confetti in a flawless imitation of his high projectile three's.

In seconds, the three sprinters reached their destination and fell on top of each other covering the indicated place. Almost immediately, the sack fell on top of the last person - Kise, just before Kuroko made an impact, the sack cushioning his fall.

It was a perfect display of their abilities.

A perfect save.

"Well done." Akashi praised, as the three sub-cushions grunted their agreement and slowly untangled themselves.

"Alright there Kuroko?" Kagami asked, looking concerned. Kuroro thanked them all, then looked at Kise with his perfectly blank expression.

"Kise-kun."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright? It felt like I hit all bone."

Kise whined, sulking over being called 'bony' by none other than Kuroko himself, prompting Aomine to make fun of the blond. The others continued to check on the shadow's health, making sure he wasn't injured anywhere.

In the sidelines, Riko could only stare in bewilderment.

...

... So  _ this _ is what they use their 'super powers' on their spare time...

_ Well. _ .. Riko almost scratched her head, but instead opted for a smile.

What else was she supposed to say?

** END **

 


End file.
